The technical field generally relates to radiation detection sensors, and more specifically but not exclusively to neutron detectors. Neutron detection depends upon having materials available that provide the ability to detect neutron events. Where neutron detection is required, the use of materials that have a high thermal neutron capture cross-section is highly desirable for neutron detectors. Where the neutron detection distinct from other background radiation types is desired, for example gamma radiation, the use of materials that also have a lower gamma ray interaction cross section is also desirable. Accordingly, a relatively small number of materials are particularly suitable for neutron detection. Enhancements to neutron absorption efficiency in neutron detectors allow the use of otherwise marginal materials, or allow improved performance from presently utilized materials. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.